The Loving Calls Between an Android and an Artist
by 100percentlovely
Summary: Because even when there's a funny, awesome gymnast and a diabolical blonde chick who's been trying to seduce you, you can't forget about your cousin who's been hopping from gym-to-gym like the Easter Bunny. 02x14 variation - Nicky/Max friendship


**A/N**: Okay, there are just SO many different ways that the night at the Pizza Shack could have played out, and I just needed to write another variation of it. And also, Nicky and Max would be awesome friends. **Creatively Licensed B **came up with the cousin thing…and I totally stole it because I can't think of another way they could be friends (I hardly doubt Austin Tucker would be a mutual friend). Sorry, B!

So here I present to you what's probably one of the most random and nonexistent friendships on the show. Enjoy!

:: ::: :: ::: ::

**The Loving Calls Between an Android and an Artist**

Right after Lauren gets dragged away and Payson rejects him, Max heads out the door of the restaurant and pulls out his phone. He quickly dials a number that he's got memorized forward and backwards into the device and walks around the side of the building until the back of his shirt is leaning against the dirty, moldy brick wall of the Pizza Shack. Turning around, Max can see the mob of Rock gymnasts quickly flee into a huge van and drive off, followed by the NGO representative that's been stalking Emily for the past few days.

"Hey man, how's Boulder going?"

Max jumps a little as the ringing stops and a deep, raspy voice on the other line enters his ear. "Fine," Max answers cautiously after a moment of hesitation. He knows how much of a drama queen his friend can be when it comes to the Rock Rebels, so he tries his best to play it cool.

"So are the Rock Rebels as much drama as I told you they would be?"

Max just rolls his eyes as he responds. "Hey, Russo, just because you struck out with both Keeler _and_ Little Miss Anorexia doesn't mean you have to remind me every second of the day."

He can hear Nicky chuckle on the other end and takes it as a good sign. Ever since Nicky left Denver, the android's been all upset and depressing, and it's been driving Max crazy. Not only that, but sometimes when Max jokes with him, Nicky takes it way too seriously and just hangs up. "I didn't strike out with either one of them. I had my reasons for going to Denver, and you know it," Nicky quickly says, his tone defensive.

"And one of those reasons was to fuck Kelly Parker, right?" Max laughs, easily recalling the way that Nicky had talked about the fierce brunette like she was the only thing that mattered in his world.

In the few seconds it takes Nicky to reply, Max hears a motorcycle turning into the parking lot of the Shack. His immediate thought is that Austin finally decided to come back from his little 'vacation' in Denver, but when the driver of the motorcycle turns off the engine without a cocky "Damn, I bet Lollita and I looked sexy today" (or any other general Austin Tucker saying), Max knows that it's not his best friend out there.

"You know, I liked you a lot better when we were five and Granddad trapped us both inside the game room for an entire day," Nicky begins. "It's quite disappointing when I see how stupid my baby cousin's gotten in the past 12 years. But, then again, you're best friends with Tucker, so what else could I really expect?"

It's obvious by the attitude in Nicky's voice that he's still upset over Nationals 2010. Max winces as he remembers Nicky's total breakdown after getting silver to Austin. Of course, it's not like it was Max's best competition either. Making fourth out of the entire nation was quite depressing for Max, as he'd been aiming to get at least bronze.

Knowing that bringing up Nationals would just send Nicky spiraling back down into his hole of depression and self-pity, Max changes the subject. "I still can't believe you left Denver for Dallas, man. Wasn't DE supposed to be a drama-free zone so that you could train like the little robot you dream of becoming, and never have to deal with girls?"

"Yeah, well it kind of backfired on me," Nicky admits. He sounds incredibly embarrassed, and it's not surprising, considering it takes a lot for the great Nicholas Russo to actually give someone a little insight to his mind. "Kelly was a lot to handle, and I just needed a break."

A horrible thought suddenly dawns on Max. "You didn't knock her up or anything, did you?" Max quickly asks, horrified. "Or, let me guess, you didn't want to play 'Who's your daddy?'? I mean, she and Carter got awfully close that one night in Denver…who knows what might've –"

"NO, Max! I didn't…she wouldn't…UGH!" Nicky sounds so mortified and flustered on the other line of the phone that Max can totally picture his cheeks flushing bright red and his forehead crinkling in that hilarious way it always does when Nicky gets uncomfortable.

"Chill, man, I was kidding," Max snickers into the phone, trying to keep himself from cracking up too loudly. "But, seriously, Carter Anderson, with his demented rat nest of a hairdo, is going to steal your violent, psychomaniac girlfriend right out from under you. His and Lauren's sleeping habits are pretty well-known around the Rock, and from what I saw at the Denver exhibition, Kelly seems pretty eager to jump into bed with him."

"Okay, this conversation is officially over," Nicky says immediately in his 'I'm serious, so don't screw around with me' voice. "I guess we'll have to talk some other time."

Max can barely fit in a "See ya, bro" before Nicky hangs up the phone.

Max doesn't really know what to make out of their conversation, but he sure knows one thing: Completely humiliating his older cousin will be fun no matter how old they get.

:: ::: :: ::: ::

**A/N**: So I know that was really short and random, but after a few more of these Max/Nicky friendship stories, I'll definitely get the hang of it.

~Hoysay


End file.
